


Rutina matutina

by Fallon_Kristerson



Series: Latin Hetalia: Evento Promptatón 2018 [15]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Children, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 08:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15837315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallon_Kristerson/pseuds/Fallon_Kristerson
Summary: La rutina matutina siempre es la misma: pelea en la cama, vestir a Julio, desayunar mientras Antonio sorbe su café y de ahí, salir rumbo al colegio. Pero pasando primero por la guardería.





	Rutina matutina

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 15 del evento promptatón de Latin Hetalia  
> Prompt: Anime (Gakuen Babysitters)  
> Pairing: nones

Miguel no es amigo de levantarse temprano, nunca lo ha sido. Julio tampoco, pero hay que levantarse. Algún día de esos llegarán tarde por estar tratando de arrancar al niño de su cama. Y eso que viven literal en el terreno del colegio. La rutina matutina siempre es la misma: pelea en la cama, vestir a Julio, desayunar mientras Antonio sorbe su café. A Julio le parece sumamente interesante mantener la mirada clavada en el director mientras este trata de sonreírles y preguntarles si descansaron, claramente deseando haber descansado él. De ahí, salir rumbo al colegio.

Pero pasando primero por la guardería.

-¡Buenos días! -saluda Miguel con el tono más entusiasmado que le sale, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Inmediatamente se oye un pequeño corillo de voces infantiles saludar de vuelta. Martín ya duerme con Daniel acurrucado en su pecho. El panorama acostumbrado. Miguel da un par de pasos, dejando la mochilita de Julio en el estante y se dispone a agacharse. Siente entonces como Julio se aferra más a él y aquella es la parte que más odia del día. No porque sea exasperante o porque le moleste Julio, mas bien todo lo contrario. Le parte el corazón tener que alejarlo a la fuerza y bajarlo al suelo. Usualmente viene corriendo Pedro, seguido por su hermana, queriendo llevárselo a jugar, pero no es sino hasta que María, una niña alguito mayor pero que juega con gusto con los bebés, llega, que lo deja ir en paz.

Ese día, sin embargo, parece ser de los difíciles. Julito se ancla a su chaqueta y no suelta por más que le ruegue, distraiga (o trate) y forcejee. Así que suspira y se sienta en el suelo, cerca a Martín. Los gemelos y María se acercan, mirando curiosos qué pasaba, y Julio esconde el rostro tras la casaca de Miguel. Este le acaricia el cabello, blandito como era su corazón.

-¿De nuevo anda haciendo problemas? -resopla Manuel cuando llega con Tiare.

Miguel suspira.

-No problemas, solo es muy temprano aún y me va a extrañar -defiende a su hermano.

Manuel alza una ceja.

-Es un consentido. Ya destétalo, Miguel -se mofa.

Miguel lo mira con cara de poto.

-Tú mejor aprende a comunicar sin insultar a la gente -es lo mejor que se le ocurre decir antes de volver su atención a Julio.

Este mira a Manuel con el ceño fruncido, pero saluda bajito a Tiare cuando esta se acerca a husmear. Martín bosteza y Daniel rueda, cayendo al suelo. Inmediatamente rompe a llorar, despertando de golpe a Martín que salta asustado.

-Ay, mierrr…coles. Perdona, Dani, perdón, perdón -balbucea asustado y alza al bebé, meciéndolo.

Daniel grita más fuerte y Manuel arruga la nariz, saliendo sin decir ni una sola palabra más. Miguel aprovecha la distracción también. Deja a Julio sentado en el suelo, rodeado por sus amiguitos, y sale apurado de la guardería, huyendo del griterío de los niños, del llanto ofendido de Daniel y los intentos torpes de Martín por poner orden en aquel colorido cuarto.


End file.
